Mi Aventura Mi Amor
by Misaki chan Sulli
Summary: ...Esta historia la había publicado hace como un año, pero no la continué. Desde ya mil disculpas por hacer eso... Si aún les interesa, la estoy reescribiendo. Una vida normal era todo lo que deseaba Himeko...Para su suerte, el destino le deparó lo contrario. Junto con otras cinco chicas sabrá lo que es la ira de un Dios. Un camino lleno de sacrificios les aguarda.
1. Chapter 1

Como ya dije...pido perdón por dejar la historia así como así. Podría darles un millón de excusas pero no creo que cambié algo si las digo. (Fue un feo año para mi)

Pero bueno... No volveré a dejar algo inconcluso.

Desde ya gracias por darle una oportunidad.

Ojalá sea de su agrado.

* * *

_De niña siempre escuchaba las historias de mi abuela._

_No eran los clásicos cuentos de princesas o hadas, las que casi siempre les contaban a las de esa edad. Teníamos cierta afición por los relatos de mitología, en especial la griega y la japonesa. Nunca fui alguien que le gustase estar jugando con muñecas o poniéndose el maquillaje de su mamá. Desde que tengo uso de razón siempre andaba con un cuaderno de dibujo o un libro, me encantaba el aire libre pero no como para hacer ejercicio, esa era mi amiga Mako, tampoco es como si fuera una floja...es solo que era algo torpe para eso, por lo que no me llevaba muy bien con el deporte, aunque ...excepto uno...el esgrima, me sentía genial creerme algún héroe o heroína de los cuentos._

_En fin, mi niñez se resumió a eso. La única compañía familiar era Oba-sama y de amigos solo tenía a Mako-chan, a pesar de haber sido algo solitaria tengo bonitos recuerdos de esos días._

_Al cumplir los 11 años mi abuela me llevó al extranjero, cambié el tranquilo pueblo de Mahoroba por países europeos, aprendí mucho sobre estos, pero a la vez me hice más reservada y algo desconfiada con las personas, agréguenle a eso mi timidez, es obvio que no era una máquina social. Mi abuela era una mujer de negocios por lo que siguió levantando la empresa que dejaron mis padres al morir. Su tiempo conmigo disminuyó, pero siempre dejaba unos días solo para nosotras._

_Y así estuve durante 5 años._

_Justo cuando cumplí los 16, en mi primer año de preparatoria, recibí la noticia que volveríamos a Japón, lástima que no fue donde yo deseaba, nuestro destino: Tokio. Por suerte me enteré que Makoto también se encontraba en la capital, no dudé en ir a visitarla, grande fue mi sorpresa ver que vivía sola en un departamento, su manutención lo cubría ella con su hermano que era su vecino...cómo sucedió esto...es una historia larga y problemática, sería mejor si lo digiera más adelante._

_Estar con ella durante esos días, me hiso recordar lo que era tener más compañía que una cámara o un lienzo. Así que después de rogar y rogar y rogar a mi abuela que me dejará terminar mis estudios aquí junto a Mako, y por obviedad vivir con ella, ya que Oba-sama seguiría ocupada en la empresa. ACCEDIÓ! _

_Bueno...un breve resumen de lo que ha sido mi vida...no es la gran cosa, entonces por que les estoy contando esto?, simple... toda historia necesita un prólogo. Y está no era la excepción._

**Lunes por la mañana, una castaña hiperactiva revoloteaban por todo una habitación en busca de quien sabe que, detuvo su andar y empezó a dirigirse hacía una puerta caoba color café.**

**-Himeko, será mejor que despiertes de una buena vez-Tocó la perilla percatándose que esta se encontraba truncada.**

**-Ah no...NO PIENSES QUE TE SALTEARAS EL PRIMER DÍA-Y esa fue su última advertencia.**

**Al otro lado, la situación era todo lo contrario, una despreocupada rubia se mantenía envuelta entre las sábanas, la alarma hacia tiempo que sonaba, pero para su suerte el timbre era muy bajo, y la canción parecía arrullar más su sueño. Todo parecía indicar que pasaría la mañana en su dormitorio en vez de ir a la preparatoria...pero eso no estaba en los planes de su amiga. Un sonido diferente al del televisor interrumpió su profundo sueño. **

**-ARRIBA, ARRIBA!-Una ya arreglada Mako entró estrepitosamente cambiando el canal por otro donde presentaban un concierto de hard rock, subiéndole el volumen se acercó donde la ojiamatista y la destapó exponiendo su bien formado cuerpo, un suave sonrojo se coló en sus mejillas al ver que solo llevaba un camisón y su ropa interior inferior. Esto no la detuvo en sus intenciones y lanzó a su amiga fuera de la cama.**

**-HEY!, Cómo entraste?-Despertó por fin, una despeinada y adolorida joven.**

**-Es mi depa, tengo todas las llaves, lo recuerdas?-Alardeó jugando con un juego de llaves entre sus dedos.**

**-Eso es invadir mi privacidad-Terminó poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al baño.**

**-Dúchate rápido que mi hermano tiene que salir más temprano-**

**-Ajá...Lo intentaré-**

**-Porqué tardaron tanto?-El ruido del motor del auto se juntó con la música alta de la radio, haciendo eco en toda la calle.**

**- Diablos Kaito!...Un día de estos, vendrá un turba a destruir tu auto por ser un despertador no deseado-Dijo juguetonamente a su hermano.**

**-Naaa, deberían agradecerme, es buena música-Piso el acelerador sacando un grito a la rubia.**

**-Kaito-kun, no deberías ser tan imprudente, vas a mucha velocidad.**

**-Jajaja, es obvio que no lo has visto en las carreras, morirías Himeko-Contestó la castaña**

**-Anímate Himeko-san, tal vez tengas potencial y tú ni enterada- Le alentó el mayor de los tres.**

**-Paso, lo mío no son los motores-Alegó asustada.**

**-Vale, ya no te presionamos más-Concluyó Mako.**

**En el discurso de comienzo de clases, Himeko quedó anonada al ver la gran cantidad de personas presentes, todos parecían conocerse, presenció muchos encuentros efusivos de los amigos de Makoto con ella. Al final terminó uniéndose al grupito de está, parecían ser amigables, pero no quiso sacar alguna conclusión sobre ellos.**

**El primer periodo lo llevaba con uno de los que conoció en la entrada, este le ofreció sentarse junto a él, ya que las carpetas eran de dos. A primera impresión le pareció un poco torpe, porque al saludarla empezó a tartamudear, pero después se soltó más al igual que ella.**

**-Si no es mucho problema...señor Oogami, podría parar su conversación y poner atención a las presentaciones de sus compañeros-**

**-Lo siento-Repitieron los dos.**

**-Bueno, ya que tanto le gusta hablar a su amiga, se animaría a presentarse ante la clase-**

**-Eh...mi nombre e...-**

**-Póngase de pie, por favor-**

**-Si claro-Una sonrojada rubia se paró de prisa causando algunos comentarios de sus compañeros, no tenía idea que decir por lo que hiso memoria de las demás presentaciones.**

**-Kurusugawa Himeko, mi edad es 16 años, nací en Mahoroba pero últimamente he residido en Europa, nada fijo. Etto...mi materia preferida es Literatura y ...Un gusto conocerlos a todos-Una sonrisa de nervios resaltó en su rostro, terminó con una reverencia.**

**Al sonar el timbre indicando la hora del almuerzo, una joven con coleta alta apareció en el marco de la puerta llamando a dos de sus mejores amigos.**

**-Hey! Himeko! Souma-san! Vienen a almorzar con nosotros?-Se acercó donde ellos con una sonrisa algo pícara-Oh prefieren quedarse a conversar a solas un rato más-**

**-Pero que dices, si no estamos solossss-Intentó defenderse Himeko, pero se percató que no quedaba nadie en el aula.**

**-Solo es casualidad-Se paró junto con Souma y fueron donde sus demás amigos se encontraban.**

**El día era soleado pero no acalorado, el cielo despejado ameritaba a un día de camping, por lo que decidieron almorzar en el campus, se acomodaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, cada uno relataba como les fue en sus vacaciones, algunas preguntas iban dirigidas a Himeko, a pesar de haberse llevado muy bien con el joven aún se sentía cohibida con los demás.**

**-Y Kurusugawa-san...Qué tal es estar de turista seguido?-Le preguntó una de las chicas **

**-Si te soy sincera, es agotador, y algo solitario. Era una ley para mi no querer a las personas, solo a los paisajes-**

**-Creo que te entiendo, si te encariñas con una, sabes que eso terminará tarde o temprano-Agregó Oogami. **

**-Pero por otra parte es genial, poder conocer diversos lugares y aprender de ellos-Terminó de hablar Himeko.**

**-Oigan, oigan!, En la entrada sur, miren quien se acerca!-Habló un joven con algunos rasgos femeninos.**

**-Quienes son?-Himeko no pudo ocultar su curiosidad al ver la cara de emocionados de sus compañeros.**

**-Uhmm...cómo explicarlo sin que suene raro-Le iba a contestar Mako.**

**-Mira...en esta escuela, hay tres chicas que destacan en tooodo! Son muy respetadas y admiradas por los estudiantes de aquí. Grandes deportistas, calificaciones excelentes, lideran el consejo estudiantil, tienen el lado artístico, el paquete completo-Intervino Souma**

**-Olvidaste decir que son endemoniadamente sexys-Agregó el único hombre rubio del grupo, Tamaki**

**-Deja tu perversión por un momento...pero si son muy bellas-**

**Mientras más se acercaban, la rubia quien esperaba a las clásicas divas superficiales, se llevo una gran sorpresa. ****Y justamente cómo dijo Tamaki-san, eran bellísimas. La primera que vio, tenía una altura un poco más alta que Mako, su largo cabello platinado ondulado lo sujetaba levemente, su nívea piel contrastaba con el color negro de la chaqueta del uniforme, los grandes ojos esmeraldas delataban una mirada penetrante sin mencionar el porte que emanaba su andar. **

**La otra... era algo totalmente opuesto con la de cabellos grises, los ojos eran saltones y grisáceos, sus cabellos no eran tan largos y eran rubios opacos, el corte que llevaba era alborotado dándole un aire de rebelde, no llevaba el uniforme sino más bien una vestimenta de deporte, parecía de béisbol y como no notar esa sonrisa coqueta. La dos eran guapas a su manera...ahora entendía porque tenían tantos seguidores junto a ellas.**

**Saludaron a uno del círculo en el que estaba, pero al parecer Himeko no era la única que observaba con detenimiento, la rubia que respondía al nombre de Sato Sei se le quedó observando y cuando chocó con los ojos amatistas, le sonrió y guiño un ojo. **

**-Fui solo yo...o Sei-sama se le quedó viendo a Himeko?-Habló el mismo que había avisado de su presencia.**

**-Nop...yo también lo noté-Siguió Makoto.**

**-No entiendo a que se refieren-Intervino Himeko, aunque tenía algunas sospechas hacia donde iba la conversación.**

**-Etto...Sei-sama tiene también otros gustos...me entiendes no?-Siguió Yuta.**

**-Osea que...-**

**-Le gustan las mujeres, si te sientes incómoda con esto, podemos...-**

**-No, está bien...no tengo problemas con eso-**

**-Uff... menos mal, por tu gesto pensé que tal vez seas homofóbica-Dijo el afeminado, esta última frase hiso un click en su cabeza, los gestos de este chico no eran para nada varonil, además de su apariencia que no ayudaba.**

**-Perdón por el atrevimiento, pero tú eres gay?-Todos quedaron en un silencio momentáneo, pero después de unos segundos el chico estalló en risas.**

**-Qué, no se nota?-**

**-Bueno...sí...algo-De nuevo la timidez la asaltó.**

**A simple vista Himeko se encontraba en una vida totalmente normal y tranquila, como cualquiera de su edad. Para ella lo que siempre deseó ser...aunque suene simple, al fin lo estaba consiguiendo. Se unió al club de fotografía de la preparatoria, trabajaban en conjunto con los del club de periodismo, sin disminuir la alegría que le producía conocer a personas de sus edad con su mismo interés, se animó a participar en unos de los últimos proyectos de estos. Una feria había sido inaugurada recientemente y querían hacer una recomendación de esta en la próxima edición, al ver el talento de ella no dudaron en darle la tarea de tomar algunas fotografías.**

**Pasó la voz a Mako y a otros amigos para usarlos de modelos y de seguido divertirse un poco. No dudaron al aceptar la invitación. Souma quedó en pasar por las dos amigas a su departamento, el punto de reunión sería en la entrada de la feria.**

_Mako...por aquí...Mako...por allá. Mi amiga no paraba de probarse atuendos pidiéndome mi aprobación, según ella sería muerte social si salía mal en la foto del diario, y yo como única presente tenía que darle el visto bueno. No tengo idea de donde salé tanta ropa, de seguro Narnia está ahí dentro. Luego de una hora de entretenerme con un jueguito de celular, ella se decidió por un polo simple con un estampado de una banda que desconozco, short corto estilo militar acentuado en las caderas, unas botas negras hasta las rodillas, sus muñecas traían una gran cantidad de pulseras de distintas formas. Una casaca de cuero complementó su look. A mi parecer se le veía malota pero su sonrisa juguetona le daba el aire de diversión. _

_-Y?-Me arrebató el celular de las manos, creo que se cansó que le prestará más atención al juego que a ella._

_-Y qué?-Respondí tratando de recuperar el cell._

_-A qué hora piensas arreglarte?-_

_-Pero si ya estoy lista-_

_-Oh no! Así no llamarás la atención de Souma-kun-_

_-Porqué querría eso?-_

_-Vamos...desde que se conocieron no pierden oportunidad en estar cerca-_

_-Solo somos amigos-_

_-Si claro...Vamos! Confiesa!-Me agarró de los cachetes y los jaloneó._

_-Oye! Eso duele!-Un ataqué de cosquillas fue suficiente para zafármela de encima._

_-Entonces admite que te gusta!-_

_-Recién lo conozco una semana-_

_-Al menos te parece simpático?-_

_-Eh...si-_

_-Te cae bien?...bueno eso es obvio...Pero al menos tienes algo de interés en él?-_

_-Por el momento solo quiero la amistad-_

_-Bingo! Dijiste "por el momento"….suficiente para mí-Tomó una de mis manos y me jaloneó a mi habitación, abrió el armario y de una manera algo salvaje comenzó a lanzar todas mis prendas a la cama. A mí solo me dio dolor de cabeza saber que tendría que ordenar eso cuando llegue. A diferencia suya, no demoramos tanto por lo que no era muy detallista en mi vestimenta, un vestido negro casual no tan corto ni muy ceñido, tenía un diseño de puntos blancos grandes a partir de la cintura para abajo, mantenía un listón blanco igual que se ajustaba a la cintura, junto con unas sandalias sin tacón. Para finalizar me coloqué una cadeneta platinada._

_-Fiu...fiu!-Me dio una vuelta con un silbido-Si no te conociera saldría contigo-_

_-Eso fue un cumplido?-_

_-Tómalo como desees-Un guiño de juego-_

_Un golpeteó me salvo de los asegurados acasos que recibiría de Mako. Era Souma-kun que entró algo apurado, y no era para menos, hace 20 minutos que debíamos haber salido. A la primera que vio fue a Mako, la saludó rápidamente y después cambió su vista para mí. No sé si vi bien pero se puso un poco tenso._

_-Hey! Hola!-Se detuvo un momento- Te ves muy bien Himeko-_

_-Bien? Es todo? Acaso estas ciego? Esta...-_

_-Tienes razón-La interrumpió y me vio directo a los ojos -Me corrijo...Estas bellísima-No pude evitarlo, creo que me sonrojé por eso._

_-Eso está mejor-Se acercó donde Souma-kun y lo empujó fuera del departamento aduciendo que ya era tarde._

_No puedo quejarme, el día ha estado estupendo, la feria tenía diversas atracciones, desde una casa de terror hasta un show de magia. Estuvimos como 5 horas deambulando por los distintos puestos, entre paradas para comer algo y las fotos que sacaba a los demás, el tiempo se nos pasó muy rápido. Quedamos en visitar un último puesto antes de irnos._

_-No estarán hablando en cerio?-Al comentarle nuestra última parada a Souma, este se puso reacio._

_-Acaso le tienes miedo a una adivina?-Le retó Takumi-san._

_-No es eso...simplemente no creó en ese tipo de cosas, es una estafa-Detuvo su andar y se cruzo de brazos._

_-Vamos Souma! Qué importa si es real o no...Solo vayamos a darle una ojeada-_

_-Verán que les dice la misma tontería a todos-_

_-Ya...Ya...Camina nada más-Mako apareció detrás de él empujándolo a pesar de sus quejas._

_El lugar era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba, los colores neón resaltaban en la primera habitación, extrañas imágenes y baratijas algo tenebrosas adornaban las paredes y estantes. Seguimos la indicación de un letrero en la pared, arrimamos una cortina dejando ver a una persona de pie dándonos la espalda, daba la impresión de que estaba ordenando._

_-No leyeron las indicaciones?-Sus ropas no delataban si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer pero la voz sí._

_-Solo vimos el letrero de entrada-Mako habló extrañada del desinterés que mostraba la adivina._

_-El máximo de personas que puedo atender a la vez es dos-Por fin se digno a mirarnos, grande fue nuestra sorpresa al ver una joven no más de 25 años, sus ropas parecían de estilo gótico pero gastadas, su oreja llena de perforaciones al igual que sus cejas, y si no fuera por la poca iluminación aseguraría que vi un piercing en su lengua._

_-Bien...Entonces...Les parece si yo voy primero?, ya quiero acabar con esto-Souma se acercó donde mi y preguntó si deseaba ir con él. Los demás no se opusieron así que fuimos los dos primeros._

_-No comas ansias niño. Puede que no te guste lo que veas-Los ojos afilados de la joven destellaron un brillo que no supe como interpretar. Oogami-san no se quedó atrás y le respondió al reto que mostraba._

_-Solo para su conocimiento, soy aséptico a estas cosas-Se sentó en un silla frente a la adivina, yo me quedé de pie a su lado, raros objetos cuyo propósito desconocía captaron mi atención. _

_-No tengo problemas con ello- Mientras que ellos charlaban... creo... Yo curioseaba dentro de la habitación, observé con más detenimiento un frasco polvoriento a medio acabar con un líquido verdoso, me extraño que estuviera separado de los demás. No resistí más, un deja vu me invadió al rozar la tela en que estaba mal envuelto._

_-Será mejor que lo dejes en donde estaba- Velozmente lo coloqué en el estante y giré a encarar a la joven. Souma ya no estaba, a diferencia de su trato con él, la adivina me miraba con una sonrisa...pero está más allá de tranquilizarme activaba una alerta en mi cabeza. Algo no era normal en esto, pero mis ganas de saber lo que me diría le ganaron a mi miedo. _

_Tomé asiento, quedando frente a frente a ella. Se recostó en el respaldar y cruzó sus manos por detrás de su cabeza. _

_-Estas muy tensa, relájate niña-Se quedó observándome fijo, se me ponía la piel de gallina notar que no pestañaba-Ok...en que puedo ayudarte?-._

_-Etto..no se supone que leas mi futuro...eres una adivina no?-_

_-Qué te hace pensar que soy eso?-Levantó una ceja de forma inquisidora-_

_-El lugar está ambientado de esa manera-_

_-Es solo ocultismo...no te confundas...el futuro no se puede ver, quien te diga que hace eso te está engañando-_

_-Y tú que haces entonces?-_

_-Muchas cosas niña...pero no te las diré obviamente-Esto me confundió, no es así como me lo imaginaba-Te lo haré más sencillo, me permitirías ver un poco de tu pasado?._

_-Disculpe?-_

_-Acaso hay algo que debas ocultar?-_

_-Hay cosas personales...-_

_-Todos tenemos cosas personales-Hiso comillas con sus dedos en las dos últimas palabras-Pero no veré nada que tú no quieras-._

_-De acuerdo-_

_-En cerio?-Se acercó más a mi curiosamente-Valla, muy pocas personas se arriesgan a esto-._

_-Cómo harás para ver mi pasado?-En primer lugar, tenía esta gran duda, se mostraba muy confiada que hizo que por un momento olvidará que eso no es posible._

_-Claro, te lo mostraré...acércate...más...un poco más-Su frio aliento rozó mi oreja, seguido susurró algo tan bajo que ni con tal cercanía pude escuchar. Lo siguiente que hizo fue ladear un poco el rostro y retrocederlo, para cuando reaccioné sus labios ya estaban unidos a los míos. Mi primera impresión fue alejarme de golpe, pero ella sostuvo mi rostro. No duró casi nada, pero lo suficiente para poner mi rostro de mil colores, mantuvo su frente pegada a la mía, al ver sus ojos me di cuenta que estos cambiaron de tonalidad, un color opaco invadió su iris._

_-Cierra los ojos y mira- Que contradictorio sonó eso. Al ver que ya ni siquiera me observaba, es más... parecía pérdida, seguí su indicación._

_En vez de la oscuridad que debería ver al cerrar los párpados, imagines centellantes pasaban a velocidad frente a mi. Reconocía esos lugares, y las personas que reflejaban. Un shock momentáneo me recorrió, realmente esos eran cosas que viví. La casa de mi abuela, en Londres. Mis antiguas escuelas._

_Hubo un momento en pausa, el escenario se torno blanco, mi presencia no sabría como describirla, era cómo si fuera parte del aire. Una voz hizo eco, la joven susurraba._

_-Si hay algún lugar en tu mente, que quieras recordar, este es el momento-_

_Casi involuntariamente regresé a mis 5 años. Justo el último día que vi a mis padres. Era casi igual a lo que recordaba, lo veía tan vago...solo trataba de memorar a través de fotos...Pero esto...es indescriptible, veo a papá, cargándome para que sople las velas de mi pastel de cumpleaños, mamá apunta con la cámara. La casa de Mahoroba está llena de vida, puedo sentirlo. _

_No duró mucho, el lugar se torno blanco de nuevo._

_-DÉJAME UN RATO MÁS-Le rogué a la no adivina._

_-Tu estado de ánimo también me afecta, no es sano vivir recuerdos que te produzcan tristeza-_

_-PORFAVOR!-Seguí insistiendo sin resultado alguno. No esperé más y comencé a retroceder yo misma mis memorias._

_-ESPERA... QUE HACES!? NO INTENTES ESO!-_

_Todo sucedía demasiado rápido, en cuestión de segundos había recorrido mi vida completa, o eso creí._

_Una cascada apareció de golpe, el sonido de espadas al chocar producía eco. Tenía una visión panorámica del lugar, muy borrosa la verdad, me acerqué un poco a las personas que notaba, lo que vi me dejó estática. Era yo, una flecha se enterró en mi cuerpo...y más...y más. Un grito desgarrador logró que dirigiera mi atención hacia otro lado. Detrás de mí, una chica de cabellera azul me sostuvo, evitó que siguiera recibiendo la lluvia de ataques. La sangre se escurría sin parar. Mi rostro, fuera de todo pronóstico, mantenía una sonrisa. Estaba muriendo, la lluvia se desató...iba a decir algo, mis últimas palabras supongo...pero todo se torno blanco otra vez. La joven gótica...no hablaba... y de un momento a otro abrí los ojos y me tope con que había regresado al puesto de la feria. Si es que en algún momento me fui._

_-QUIÉN RAYOS ERES?-Alcé la vista encontrándome con unos ojos inundados de asombro y miedo?._

_-Yo...-No entendía lo último que sucedió, era mi pasado? Yo viví eso? De seguro solo fue una alucinación...es lo más sensato que se me ocurre en este momento._

_-Escúchame bien...NADIE! REPITO! NADIE PUEDE MOVERSE EN SU MENTE POR SI SOLA-_

_-Pero...-_

_-SILENCIO! SEGUNDO...NO ENTIENDO DE DONDE SALIERON ESAS ÚLTIMAS IMÁGENES! Eres humana no?-_

_-Ah?-_

_-Espera-Su rostro que estaba en la histeria total pasó a uno iluminado y emocionado-Una vida pasada...CLARO! CÓMO NO SE ME OCURRIÓ!-_

_-Ahora la confundida soy yo...Qué tipo de droga usaste en mi?-A pesar del extraño suceso, no sentía ni una pizca de temor. Quería respuestas y las conseguiría._

_-Droga?-Arrugó la nariz-Oh no niña...Todo fue completamente legal y real...Allá tú si no me crees-_

_-Cuánto te debo?-_

_-Es gratis...para ti lo será...No todos los días tengo el placer de ver a una reencarnación-_

_-HEEE...Creo que esto ya terminó. Gracias por todo. Creo. Hasta luego...No...es decir... Hasta nunca-_

_-Por lo que vi, tuviste una vida pasada muy comprometedora. Si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda...No dudes en buscarme-Me alcanzó una tarjeta con las iniciales A.K. junto con un número de celular-Fue un placer._

_Al salir me imaginé que sería tardísimo...no fue así. Según el reloj solo había tardado unos 5 minutos._

_Los demás entraron pero a ninguno le hizo lo mismo que a mí. Estuve tentada a volver a entrar...pero ya era momento de volver a casa. Souma-kun se mostró extraño, nos dejo a Mako y a mi al departamento y con una fría despedida se retiró._

_-Hime-chan...-Le echaba seguro a la puerta._

_-Dime Mako-_

_-Qué sucedió con ustedes dos?-_

_-Sobre qué?_

_-En la adivina-_

_-No era una adivina-_

_-Sabes a que me refiero-_

_-No paso nada-_

_-Es que...los dos salieron muy raros de ahí-_

_-No te preocupes, no pasó nada-_

_-Uhmm...si tú lo dices-_

**Los días de la confundida rubia siguieron su curso normal. Estuvo cerca de comentarle a Souma sobre su "viaje en el pasado", pero se acordó que él no creía en esas cosas, por lo que dudo en hablarle sobre el tema. Al final la escuela, y por escuela hablo del club de periodismo, la mantuvo ocupada el fin de semana, evitando que indagara más en el tema.**

**Una tranquila tarde de lunes se alargó más de lo esperado. Himeko se dirigía a una tienda de libros acompañada por una amiga de su clase de ingles. A ambas les faltaba un libro por lo que quedaron en ir juntas. El cielo ya delataba el matiz anaranjado del ocaso, la librería quedaba a unas cuadras a su departamento, una caminata no vendría mal a nadie fue lo que pensó la rubia. Se colocó su maletín y arribo a casa, siguió su camino a paso lento. Mientras iba sumida en sus pensamientos, no se percató que un sujeto la estaba persiguiendo desde que abandonó la librería. **

**En un movimiento rápido el sujeto sostuvo a una distraída Himeko, su brazo se enrosco alrededor del cuello mientras que con el otro la amenazaba con un cuchillo de cocina. Ella aterraba no respondía a los pedidos del tipo, quería el celular, pero para su buena o mala suerte este lo había olvidado en casa. En un ataque de ira al ver que no conseguiría nada, intentó aproximar el arma blanca a su rostro. Sorprendiéndose de si misma, la ojiamatista dio un fuerte y eficiente codazo en el abdomen, un adolorido ladrón se alejó tratando de recuperar la compostura. Himeko aprovechando que él se encontraba inclinado, no dudo en darle un puntapié directo en el rostro. Cómo lo hizo? Instinto puro Instinto.**

**Al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, tomo su maletín que por la adrenalina lo había tirado y emprendió su huida. Pudo escuchar los improperios que este lanzaba, la alertó más sentir que venía corriendo tras de ella. Alterada y sin nadie en las calles a quien recurrir, tomó un desvió perdiendo de vista al sujeto. **

**Ya recuperando el aire perdido al correr, tomo más conciencia en dónde estaba. Un callejón con poco iluminación lleno de botes oxidados de basura. El silenció no ayudaba en nada a sus nervios. Un ruido proveniente de una parte oscura puso su corazón a mil por hora.**

**-Uff...era solo un gato-Dio media vuelta lista para irse, pero se topó con algo dejándola al borde del colapso. **

**-Yo diría que uno muy grande-La extraña criatura de más de 2 metros de altura, la alzó del cuello ahorcándola, las garras y dientes afilados la dejaron muda. **

**-Ara...ara. Tan rápido consigues la cena-Otra criatura demoniaca se acercó oliendo y lamiendo con su lengua de serpiente el rostro lloroso de la rubia-Que bueno que está no grita, por fin podremos comer tranquilos-**

**-Ojalá sepas bien mocosa-En shock vio como una garra se iba a estrellas en su rostro, cerro los ojos esperando su muerte.**

**-Espera!-**

**-QUÉ? ESTOY OCUPADO NO VES!**

**-No hueles eso?-Paso su gigantesca nariz por el cuerpo de su presa-Este olor de sangre no es común...**

**-Creo...-Lo imitó.-Que sí...tienes razón...Pero que importa, comida es comida...-Ahora sí, el aire en los pulmones no le daba a más, casi desmayándose y con ojos acuosos presenció la última imagen de su corta vida. **

**-PERO QUE MIERDA!- Una espada resplandeciente atravesó el tórax de la bestia, la punta quedó a escaso centímetros de la barbilla de Himeko. Ya liberada esta, se arrinconó en el suelo quedando asqueada de la viscosidad que salía del cuerpo de ese ser. Su compañero buscaba de dónde salió esa arma, mirando hacia la dirección en que había caído, pero no tuvo tiempo ya que una persona encapuchada fue de golpe contra él impactando con su puño en su rostro, manteniendo su pie sobre su cabeza y recuperando su espada del ya muerto demonio la enterró aún más en él haciendo aparecer llamas azules consumiendo a las dos bestias. **

**Una espantada Himeko temblaba sin control con la vista en su salvador. La espada la ocultó dentro del saco que llevaba, con pasos haciendo eco en su cabeza quedó frente a una desconsolada rubia. Intentó acercarse pero por inercia Himeko retrocedió.**

**-No te haré daño-Por la voz detectó que se trataba de una mujer, aminorando su terror dirigió sus ojos hacia su salvadora, la capucha tapaba su rostro hasta la mitad-Me permites ver tú herida...solo quiero ayudarte-**

**Con lentitud y cuidado la joven desconocida llevó sus manos al maltratado cuello de Himeko...un quejido confirmó que sus heridas eran serias. **

**-Necesitas curarte esas heridas-Acomodó el herido cuerpo de la debilitada joven en sus brazos, a la rubia no le quedó de otra que aceptar su ayuda.**

**-Gracias-En voz baja le susurró en el oído, se aferró a su cuello sintiéndose más calmada. El miedo aún seguía latente en ella. La forma en que acabo con las bestias le daba a entender que ella era aún más peligrosa, pero al sentirla más cerca su preocupación se esfumó. **

**-Procura no hablar-Empezó a dar pasos lentos a la salida del callejón-Tu cuello está en mal estado...no lo fuerces-Himeko se quedó callada, no por sus heridas...sino por la joven, su rostro quedo visible...parecía de su misma edad, un extraño sentimiento agobió su corazón, sus profundos ojos azules capturaron toda su atención, con la luz ya de su parte la admiró mejor. Ha de ser un ángel, fue su último pensamiento antes de perder la conciencia.**

_El sonido de una puerta al cerrarse me despertó, una habitación quedó en penumbras. Abrí los ojos sintiéndome dejada sobre una cama. La joven trató de quitar mis brazos que seguían amarrados a su cuello, el no sentir su cálido cuerpo junto al mío me alteró, con desesperación la atrapé no dejando que me suelte, creo que entendió la indirecta porque inmediatamente me atrajo en un abrazo. _

_-Tranquila. Estas a salvo aquí-Su melodiosa voz hablo con cariño mientras que con una mano acariciaba mi cabeza._

_-Tengo miedo-Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo me mostraba débil ante alguien, demasiadas cosas inexplicables me han estado sucediendo, el temor a estado recorriendo mis venas todo este tiempo, solo está chica conseguía que se valla. Aunque pareciese raro no estaba dispuesta a soltarla._

_-Necesitas descansar, yo te ayudaré con tus heridas mientras duermes-Trató de volver a alejarme, pero la volví a detener-No permitiré que alguien te vuelva a dañar...Yo estoy aquí...no me iré-_

_Como que la razón estaba entrando de nuevo, avergonzada me fui alejando de ella. Las dos nos quedamos sentadas sobre la cama._

_-Gracias... esto...-Iba a decir su nombre pero mi cerebro tardó en funcionar al darme cuenta que no lo sabía, ella lo tomó como una petición para saberlo._

_-Si te lo digo, me dejarás curarte?-Asentí en afirmació Him...-La interrumpí. No se dé donde salió el impulso de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero lo hice...los colores se me subieron a la cabeza y al retirarme vi que ella estaba igual que yo, sus hermosos ojos azules se agrandaron y se clavaron en los míos._

_-Eeeees en agradecimiento...Noooo es que unnn beso compense loo... que has hecho por mi...pepepero...-No tenía idea que excusa formular para no quedar como una completa idiota, aunque creo que el tartamudeo ya lo estaba haciendo. Abochornada intenté cubrirme con las sábanas. _

**Chikane conmovida por el manojo de nervios que era Himeko, no dudo en devolverle la muestra de afecto. Tomó su sonrojado rostro en sus manos y llevo sus labios a su frente. Quedando sus frentes juntas le regaló una sonrisa tímida a la asombrada rubia, perdida en el extraño color de ojos le habló con tranquilidad y firmeza. Recordaba esa tonalidad, no se había equivocado... esa era la chica que anduvo buscando.**

**-Mi Himeko-**

* * *

Si les gustó o no. Todo comentario es bien recibido. (Solo no sean muy crueles U.u :3) Ya estaré publicando por estos días.


	2. Chapter 2

_~Chikane~_

_Que difícil contrariedad el elegir entre lo que debes y lo que deseas. Correcto o no, es lo que marco tu futuro._

_Sus ojos no dejan de seguir mis movimientos. El corte en su cuello es más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Increíblemente ella resiste al dopaje que debe causarle un arañazo de un Yokai. La luz de la habitación solo la da una lámpara sobre una mesa de noche. Es raro...pero no incómodo. Termino por colocar un parche en la parte afectada. _

_-Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Su voz suena apacible, no dejo de sentir esta sensación de que cualquier cosa que diga, ella saldrá disparada hacia la puerta. Himeko no me recuerda, eso lo puedo notar. Tanto tiempo pensando que había muerto junto con sus padres. No tengo idea de como manejar la situación._

_No le contesto. Solo subo mi mirada, trato que sin palabras entienda...pero que entienda qué? Ella sigue siendo parte del mundo. Todo a su tiempo, no fuerces algo si sabes que no conseguirás nada. Y con esto dejo que nuestros rostros se vuelvan a juntar._

_No se opone, no sé si tomarlo para bien. Hace un rato estuve apunto de besarla. Todos los sueños en que pude revivir los momentos que nos unieron en el pasado. Se puede uno enamorar de un recuerdo?. Tal vez sí. Pero lo haces sola. _

_-Recuérdame-Susurro aventurándome a un posible rechazo. Cierro los ojos, sus delicados labios rozan los míos. Mis manos se acomodan en sus sonrojadas mejillas. Arden. Igual que yo. Tiembla, me estremezco. _

_-No...Espera- Intenta alejarse, no la dejo. Sin ser brusca la sujeto de la cintura, uno nuestros labios. No hay un rechazo claro. La necesidad comienza a surgir en mi. Los sentimientos guardados guían mis acciones. Himeko no se opone más. Empezamos lento, solo caricias tímidas acompañan el ritmo del beso. Nos detenemos un momento, permitiéndome admirar de cerca su bello rostro, reparto besos en sus mejillas, en su frente, en su barbilla. Una burbuja imaginaria nos rodea, para mi solo existe ella. Vuelvo a su boca, me recibe sin mayor protesta, sus labios con sabor a menta son más atrevidos, pero aún así no deja de embriagarme su ternura. Un nuevo sentimiento aparece en las dos. Con urgencia la atrapo completamente entre mis brazos. Ella rodea mi cuello. Lo siento. Lo sentimos. Esto no es un simple encuentro entre dos desconocidas. Nuestros cuerpos se reconocen. Con mayor confianza acaricio su espalda. Un suspiro escapa de sus labios. Aprovecho esto para entrar en su boca. Dulce...delicioso. Su suave lengua juguetea con la mía. Sin poder frenarme, mis manos entran en su blusa. La suavidad de su piel y los sonidos quedados que se ahogan en nuestras bocas, me incitan a seguir. _

_Dejando la cordura de lado. Me separo a escaso centímetros. Jadeamos. Un hilo de saliva sigue uniéndonos. Sin querer parar aún, la recuesto debajo mío. Ansiosa que no me detenga. Llevo mis labios a su cuello. Reparto cientos de besos por las partes que no estaban herida, mi lengua recorre desde su mentón hasta su clavícula. Mi corazón se acelera más. Quiero seguir más allá...esta bien?, ella querrá lo mismo? No puedo evitar dudar. Algo me para...y no es ella._

_Los primeros botones de su blusa están desabrochados. Justo en el comienzo de uno de sus senos, una marca muy familiar se asoma. Vuelvo la mirada a su rostro. Mantiene los ojos cerrados, no supe en que momento las manos de Himeko se colaron dentro de mi ropa, sus uñas arañaban delicadamente mis hombros. Ambas estábamos excitadas, el ambiente cargado de nuestro deseo. Regreso mis ojos a la conocida marca, me pregunto que pasaría si..._

**Chikane llevo sus labios al sitio de su inquietud. Un sonoro sonido...no de placer... salió de los labios de la agitada rubia. Imágenes centellantes similares a las de la adivina volvieron a pasar frente a ella. Sin entrar mucho en detalle, estas mostraban una escena similar en la que estaban. Cambio de imagen, ella y Chikane dentro de un espacio consumido por una extraña energía ambarina, afuera dos robots, se podría decir así, de tamaños colosales se enfrentaban. Ella era el robot. Ellas eran el robot.**

**En la habitación una preocupada ojiazul, veía el resplandor que emanaba el cuerpo de Himeko. Sin pasar mucho tiempo este se apaga, y de golpe se estabiliza una inexpresiva rubia. Chikane intenta acercarse pero ella la evita.**

**-Dime por favor qué es todo esto?-Sus ojos enojados detonan la incomprensión.**

**-Es más de lo que podría explicarte en una sola noche-**

**Himeko se paró con intenciones de abandonar la habitación. **

**-Espera...tenemos que hab...-La interrumpió.**

**-No quiero ser grosera. Me dejé llevar si? No soy ese tipo de chica que hacen este tipo de cosas-Hizo círculos con las manos delatando sus nervios de volver a tenerla cerca.**

**-Yo tampoco, no me mal entiendas por favor-Intento acercarse de nuevo**

**-Dónde estamos?-Preguntó caminando lentamente y de espaldas hacia la puerta.**

**-Es la casa de una amiga, nos encontrábamos cerca así que te traje aquí-**

**-Ya veo. Gracias por todo, pero tengo que irme ahora-Siguió retrocediendo**

**-Espera, no te asustes de mí. Sé que estas confundida. Yo puedo solucionar eso-**

**-Creo que ya me has terminado de confundir más. Cosas que creía irreales me han estado pasando. No sé si estoy loca o tal vez es todo un sueño-Himeko estaba sacando toda la frustración de no poder distinguir en lo que era real. Ella no era impulsiva, ella jamás habría dejado que alguien la tocara de esa manera y mucho menos una mujer. Su primera impresión fue el de pararla, la razón le decía eso...pero su corazón le pedía a gritos que siguiera, todo parecía tan correcto. Y después, esa última visión la colocó de nuevo en la realidad. **

**Algo había cambiado. **

**Sintiendo el cuerpo cada vez menos débil. Abrió la puerta, una estrepitosa música choco con la confundida joven, sin darle chance de contestar a Chikane, se encaminó al pasillo.**

**-Himeko...hay cosas que no pueden quedar sueltas-La intercepto casi al borde de las escaleras. La hizo girarse quedando nuevamente sus cuerpos juntos. La de los profundos ojos azules terminó acorralándola contra un muro tratando que la rubia la oyera.**

**-Tú lo sentiste...somos algo más que unas simples desconocidas. Esto no es solo un arrebato. Te juro que todo es completamente real. No te asustes de lo que pueda suceder o lo que sientas. Deja que tú instinto te guie-Tomó la mano de Himeko y la dejó sobre su pecho, justo en el lado de su corazón-Lo sientes?-**

**-Está latiendo muy rápido-Más tranquila se detuvo a prestar atención a las palabras de la extraña chica. Sonaba tan sincera...y no se equivocaba, desde que vio los ojos de Chikane, un dolor punzante agitaba su corazón también. **

**-Aunque te suene trillado o cursi, esto lo causas tú...Siempre los hecho y siempre lo harás-Himeko se encontraba absorta. Cómo decirle que su corazón estaba igual de acelerado. Sin darse cuenta empezó a desear que sus labios vuelvan a estar unidos a los de Chikane. Otra rubia frustro su deseo.**

**-Hey! No dije que estaba prohibido subir?-Una voz a inicios de la escalera hizo que Himeko diese un brinco-Tendrán que...-**

**-Qué haces organizando una fiesta un lunes?-Chikane se dio la vuelta encarando a la dueña de la casa.**

**-Mamá Chikane?-Una asombrada ojigris subió velozmente los escalones y de un salto se colgó del cuello-Cómo te atreviste a dejarme tanto tiempo. No ves que rompiste mi corazoncito?-En un obvio tono de broma, esta le daba coscorrones.**

**-Ya Sei!. Salte-Componiéndose del efusivo encuentro con su amiga, volvió sus ojos a donde estaba Himeko. Al no verla, dejando con la palabra en la boca a Sei, corrió hacia la única dirección en la que pudo haber ido. Llegó al primer piso, la multitud de adolescentes chocó intempestivamente con ella, algunos la reconocieron y de inmediato la abordaron, como podía los evadía pero estos eran insistentes. Trataba de visualizar alguna señal de su ojiamatista, buscó en la salida principal, no creía que estuviera dentro de la fiesta, por lo que emprendió su búsqueda en las calles. **

**Oh no, Himemiya Chikane no se rendía tan fácilmente.**

**Gracias a que no era un humano, o al menos no completamente, sus sentidos eran mucho más agudos, la poca iluminación no era un impedimento para ella. No le tomó mucho tiempo en distinguir en una de las esquinas la inconfundible melena rubia de su amada. **

**-Himeko!-En segundos ya se encontraba de nuevo frente a la ojiamatista, esta dio un suspiro profundo y tratando de no mirarla de nuevo a los ojos, habló decidida.**

**-Dame tiempo por favor-Esto descolocó a la peliazul, trató de acercarse pero Himeko no lo permitió, dio un paso hacia atrás aduciendo que no quería que la tocará. Sabía que la había fregado.**

**-Sei solo es una amiga, no …-**

**-No me refiero a eso-**

**-Entonces...-**

**-Una parte de mi quiere creer en todo esto...pero...-Otro silencio-No sé**

**-Sé que es difícil...tú viste a esos Yokais. También has tenido visiones no es así?**

**-Sí...-**

**-Himeko-Tomó una de sus manos-Estas temblando-Tocó su frente notando que se encontraba con calentura-Sera mejor que te lleve devuelta-.**

**-No...Mi amiga debe estar preocupada. Iré a mi casa-**

**-Yo te llevo, conseguiré un auto- **

**-No es necesario-**

**-Dije que te cuidaría y eso haré-Llevó la mano sostenida a sus labios. Una sonrojada Himeko se derretía por dentro. Esta mujer la cautivaba con cosas tan simples en todos los sentidos.**

**Apresurada fue por el auto de Sei, tuvo suerte al encontrar las llaves en el lugar de siempre. Años de conocer a la que era su única amiga, aunque esto halla nacido a la fuerza...padres y sus relaciones de negocio. Sus familias han sido socias por generaciones y por ende han llevado una relación amical bastante buena. Sato Sei podía ser considerada una deportista rompe corazones a diestra y siniestra, una fiestera adicta a la velocidad de su moto. La sociedad mostraba eso de ella...pero Chikane sabía que era más. Era su amiga, su mejor amiga...y aunque sus personalidades muchas veces chocaban, su amistad era irrompible. **

_-Llegamos-Me estacioné frente al edificio, Himeko mantenía la mirada perdida. Eran aproximadamente las 7 de la noche...pero en su calle no se registraba ni un alma._

_-Gracias por traerme-Desabrochó el cinturón, seguía sin verme a la cara. Estaba esquiva conmigo, en un arrebato puse los seguros del auto, tarde...ya había abierto la puerta del copiloto. Quería bajarme, detenerla...pero no deseaba asustarla más. Entró al edificio perdiéndola de vista._

_Pongo en marcha el auto, mi cuerpo me exigía un descanso. Pero exactamente no tenía un lugar fijo donde dormir apropiadamente. Casa de mis padres? Ni hablar...me pedirán un informe a detalle sobre mi expedición. Casa de Sei? Menos...su fiestecita seguirá hasta más horas. _

_-Y si le digo a...Mejor me quedo en un hotel-_

_Al día siguiente tomé el auto de Sei en dirección a la mansión Himemiya. Lucia renovada, el jardín se había llenado de diversas tipos de decoraciones, algunos jardineros que desconocía me reverenciaron al pasar._

_-Señorita Himemiya, qué gusto volver a verla- Una criada se acercó a recibirme-Desearía que mande a algún empleado al mantenimiento del auto?._

_-Sí, pero solo gasolina, no es necesario nada más- _

_-Como usted ordene-_

_Seguí el camino hacia los establos, mi corcel preferido se hallaba siendo montado por su entrenador, apoyé los brazos deleitándome con el notorio crecimiento de mi potro. Él señor se dio cuenta de mi presencia por lo que detuvo su corrida. _

_-Buenos días, señorita Himemiya-_

_-Buenos días. Veo que _Standbull esta en perfecta forma. Ha hecho un buen trabajo, se lo agradezco-

-Es un caballo espléndido. Tuvo un buen ojo al haberlo escogido-

-Ojalá un día de estos podamos correr amigo-Acariciaba su nariz, Stand relinchaba y movía su cola.

-Ese caballo tiene complejo de perro-Una voz femenina habló detrás mío. No estaba segura de quién se trataba por lo que volteé. La mujer que más he querido me sonreía.

-Madre!-Nos dimos un cálido abrazo en saludo-

-Parece que primero es tu caballo y después yo-

-Lo siento. No sabía que habías vuelto a Japón-

-Al parecer ya terminaste tu época de nómada.

-No exactamente-

-Bueno hija, que gusto tenerte de nuevo en casa. Creí que tendría que aguantar a tu padre yo sola-

-Que bonito que se quieran mucho-Dije en forma sarcástica.

-Es que ese hombre no conoce lo que es el descanso, el otro día...-

-Solo le hacen falta unas vacaciones...no te preocupes, verás que con las dos aquí eso cambiará-

-Eso espero hija-

AH Madre, ojalá entendieras a padre. No era culpa suya el no tener tiempo, gracias a él no estoy sola en esta...esta maldición.

Estoy en casa. No por las razones que debería. El tiempo se me agota. Ahora que sé que Himeko esta viva y cerca de mí...Esto cambia todos mi planes.

**Al día siguiente a ese.**

**La brisa fría hacía bailar algunos mechones grisáceos de una joven. La azotea siempre mantenía ese perfecto silencio. Así lo consideraba Hanazono Shizuma, desde la altura se sentía ajena a todo lo que la ataba al mundo. Mientras los demás se preocupaban por las simples trivialidades de la vida adolescentes...ella no tenía ese derecho...pero aunque lo negará...amaba lo que era. **

**-Shizuma-Una saltona deportista intentó sorprenderla por detrás.**

**-Sera mejor que sea importante-Su frívola mirada dejaba claro que no estaba de humor de aguantar a la joven Sato.**

**-Auch...algún día admitirás que me amas?-**

**-No sé si tienes problemas con que te quieran...porque yo no pienso hacerlo-**

**-Wow...cuánta frialdad-Hizo el ademán de sentir frió.**

**-Mi tiempo es oro. Habla rápido-**

**-Ok...ok. En resumen. Chikane volvió- Estas palabras bastaron para que se erizaran los bellos de la nuca.**

**-Sabes lo que eso significa...-una sonrisa ansiosa se marco en sus labios.**

**-A veces pienso que deberías ser un Orochi en vez de una sacerdotista. Te quedaría perfecto-Contestó la ojigris algo asustada por el aura que emanaba su compañera.**

**-Se acabaron los juegos Sei. No más Yokai estúpidos-**

**-Admiro tu seguridad, no pareces tener miedo a lo que se viene-**

**-Miedo?-Volvió su mirada al cielo-He esperado esto toda mi vida-**

* * *

**-Muy bien chicos! Les parece si jugamos un partido de baloncesto. Se lo han ganado- El entrenador de la clase de Himeko, dio visto bueno a la propuesta de sus alumnos. No todos quisieron participar decidiendo tomarse ese tiempo libre a su favor. La rubia también planeaba saltearse el juego pero la insistencia de Mako era de nunca acabar. Sería mixto, hombres y mujeres.**

**-Todo para que al final terminara jugando contra su equipo-Dijo con un puchero la rubia.**

**-Lista para aplastar a Makoto?- Souma era para ella. Sabía que no tenía ni una mínima posibilidad de dar un buen juego. Pero una emoción saltó en ella. Extrañamente se sentía con ansias que empiece. Asintió con la cabeza a Oogami.**

**-Listos?-Dijo el profesor, seguido dio el silbato de inicio. La pelota se alzó en el aire.**

**El marcador iba parejo. Himeko solo atinaba a avanzar un poco y dar pase, no se atrevía a iniciar una jugada ella sola. Pero en una de esas, Mako se acercaba a robarle el balón. **

**-Esta es mía- Dijo con confianza. No debió subestimar a la ojiamatista. Dio bote al balón por en medio de las piernas de la ojiverde, y con giro rápido y preciso comenzó a avanzar hacia el aro. Su sorprendida amiga se quedó de pie observando como Himeko evadía a todos con mucha facilidad. **

**-En que momento se volvió tan buena?- **

**-Muévete Mako!-Gritaron a la estática deportista. Con ganas de una revancha siguió jugando.**

_~Himeko~_

_Dos defensas, todos marcados...nadie a quien dar pase. Mantenía el bote en mis manos. No sé en que momento comencé a ver todo de esta manera. Mi cuerpo se movía con mayor rapidez y agilidad. Llevábamos tiempo jugando y yo no tenía rastro de cansancio. El tiempo junto con los movimientos de los demás se volvía más lento. Mis reflejos aumentaron inexplicablemente. Estaba más atrás de media cancha. Decidí retroceder un poco y dar pase a Oogami. Y como si fuera película solo nos faltaba un punto para ganar._

_Lo iba a hacer, me sentía con la fuerza de lograrlo. El balón de nuevo en mis manos, corriendo a todo pulmón llegue a la zona de anotación, con fuerza me impulsé logrando dar un salto alto. Mis manos se engancharon en el aro. Los gritos que escuchaba se silenciaron. Al tocar el piso vi a los demás con la boca totalmente abierta. _

_-ESO FUE JODIDAMENTE ASOMBROSO!-Rompió el silencio uno de mi equipo._

_-Yuta contraola tu vocabulario-Dijo el entrenador-En fin...el juego se terminó. Gran jugada Kurusugawa, tu equipo gana- Para que dijo eso... Todos se agruparon donde mí vociferando la victoria. Algunos me alzaron sobre sus hombros gritando con algarabía nuestro triunfo._

_-FOR GOD! Himeko dónde aprendiste a jugar así?. Bien guardado te lo tenias-Mako me ayudó a bajar de los hombros de mis compañeros._

_-Créeme que ni yo lo sé- _

_-Gran partido, no te creía tan buena. Juegas excelente-Oogami-san se acercó a felicitarme, estaba sudoso, su frente brillaba y su polo se pegaba a su cuerpo dejando ver sus bien marcados músculos. _

_-Tú también lo hiciste muy bien Souma-kun-_

_-Ya, ya después se coquetean, si no vamos a las duchas ahora. Llegaremos tarde-Intervino Mako_

Han pasado unos días desde que tuve ese percance paranormal...sigo sin poder identificar a ciencia cierta si todo es como me lo pinta mi cabeza. Estoy cambiando, uno se conoce, no hay forma en que de la noche a la mañana tenga talento para los deportes...aunque no es solo eso. Mi percepción del espacio es mucho más aguda, cada sentido mío está más despierto. La resistencia de mi cuerpo también mejoró, pude aguantar un entrenamiento de Mako completo...y sin una pisca de sudor.

No tengo idea que me hicieron esas criaturas...creo recordar que eran Yokais, demonios según la mitología japonesa. O tal vez no fueron ellos, puede haber sido esa chica... He tenido sueños donde ella es la protagonista, algunos parecen tan reales que al despertar sigo sintiendo su compañía. Quiero volver a verla, no la he podido sacar de mis pensamientos, me recrimino un millón de veces el haberme despedido tan rápido...ni siquiera le di oportunidad de contestarme, fue grosero de mi parte lo sé...pero el tenerla a solas me inquietaba de sobremanera, aunque no de miedo...este ya se había esfumado...era otra cosa...atracción? Eso era obvio, la tensión entre las dos se notaba a kilómetros...Ag, necesito algo de normalidad, esto me funde el cerebro. Necesito explicaciones...ella es la única que puede decirme que me está pasando.

Llegó el viernes... Mako y su hermano me invitaron a unas carreras clandestinas donde este último participaría. La verdad...no quería ir, si nos atrapaban podía darme por muerta, mi abuela no tolera ese tipo de conductas. Pero como siempre, terminé llevada por mi curiosidad.

-Te aseguró que te divertirás Himeko, procura hacerme barra cuando gane-Kaito hablaba con tanta confianza... hacia ver tan sencillo conducir a tanta velocidad sobretodo en calles tan angostas como en las que estábamos. Las 11 de la noche y llegamos a un lugar algo desolado, sino fuera por las luces de los autos, juraría que allí no habría rastro de vida. Nos encontramos al pie de una colina con muchas quebradas...no tenía idea que sitios como estos seguían en un país tan modernizado como Japón y mucho menos en su capital.

-Hime-chan...dos recomendaciones con la gente de aquí-Habló Kaito

-No que no era riesgoso?-

-Siempre hay unas cosillas que más vale prevenir-Mako bajó primero.

-Primero: Trata de no quedarte sola...pueden aparecer "buitres" y es algo fastidioso lidiar con ellos. Segundo: Cuando veas que los autos se están acercando a la línea de llegada, no te pegues mucho a estos. Casi siempre suelen haber trucos que no salen bien.

-Lo tendré en cuenta Kaito-kun-

-Jajaja...quita esa cara de asustada. Ya ve con Mako antes que se meta en problemas-

Creo que no debí dejar que ella se fuera primero, Kaito-kun se fue donde los demás corredores, supongo que una carrera estará por empezar. Seguía buscando a Mako...pero con tantos vehículos y gente con música a un volumen altísimo no localizaba a mi amiga. Terminé apoyada en un árbol, junto mío estaban un grupo de chicos como de mi edad, jugaban algún tipo de juego de cartas, llevaban apuestas por lo que no intenté participar. Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y de golpe reaccioné tomando distancia del sujeto.

-Hey Himeko-san!?-

-Souma-san?-

-Qué extraño encontrarte aquí. Has venido con Mako?-

-Sí...pero me ha abandonado-

-Jejeje...supongo que se distrajo con algo-

-Y tú has venido a participar?-

-Sip...pero de motos. Es más por diversión que por dinero.

-Suerte entonces-

-Gracias. Etto... Ya que Mako te abandonó. Te gustaría unirte algo grupo donde estoy. Somos los sanitos de este lugar- Miro con recelo la pipa de uno de los que estaba a mi costado.

-Sería genial-

Creo que fue un golpe de suerte encontrarme con Souma-kun ya me comenzaba a angustiar el ver tantos tatuajes y cigarrillos. Llegamos donde un auto color rojo flameante, alrededor de él un grupito de amigos, jugaba cartas al igual.

-Souma! Nos inscribiste?-Habló alto un tipo con el pelo afro. No parecía japonés, sentía el dejo del español.

-Sí, ya lo hice. Pero estaremos junto con Sato.

-Habrá que ponerle más atención a la pista entonces-Comentó una chica pelirosa.

-No nos presentas a tú amiguita?- El chico del afro pasó su mirada hacia mi.

-Chicos ella es Himeko...estudia en la misma preparatoria que yo-

Respondieron con unos "Qué tal" junto con sus nombres.

Al cabo de un rato, la temperatura descendió drásticamente, mi ropa no era precisamente abrigadora, lamente el hecho de dejarle a Mako mi chaqueta. La gente comenzó a aglomerarse en un punto en específico,

-Qué carrera está por empezar?- Preguntó Souma.

-Supongo que la negra, los pros ya están en la línea-

-Oigan mejor vamos yendo nosotros también. Hay que conseguir buenos sitios-

-Andando-

Con mayor tranquilidad me permití dar otra ojeada al lugar, la verdad... parecía como un club nocturno, o el estacionamiento de uno, al aire libre,

Por un segundo olvidé que tenía que encontrar a Mako. Marqué su número pero este seguía enviándome al buzón de voz. Souma siguió haciéndome compañía, he de admitirlo era agradable cuando estaba cerca, aparte de que me sentía más segura con él, no todas las personas presentes tenían una buena pinta.

Alrededor de media hora, nos reunimos para ver una las principales carreras. La ruta que seguía era de alto riesgo según me comentaban, las curvas de la colina eran casi imposibles de realizar, solo los pros y los tontos se atrevían a desafiar ese sendero. Las apuestas iban y venían. Me asomé un poco a la línea de partida, deje escapar un sonido de alivio.

-Y ese suspiro?-Preguntó Souma.

-Solo estaba asegurándome que Kaito-kun no participe-

-Pierde cuidado, Kaito no está lo suficientemente loco para intentarlo-

-Sí pero...- Detuve mi oración. Un fuerte latido golpeo mi pecho Oh Por Kami, que no sea una alucinación. La chica de azul, la chica de mis sueños, esta dentro de uno de esos autos. Ese rostro es inconfundible. Qué hace ahí? Me ha estado siguiendo?...ok, no lo creo, el mundo no gira alrededor mío. Quiero acercarme, pero ya está por iniciar. Es mi oportunidad, ahora la cosa es como llego adonde ella.

-Hey...te sientes bien?, parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma- Souma trató de ver la dirección en que iban mis ojos-Valla no sabía que Himemiya-san había regresado-

-Conoces a esa chica?-Devolví mi atención a Souma-La del auto Magenta?- Creo que me expresión de emoción lo dejó confundido, en su rostro se frunció el ceño

-Sí...pero no pasa de unos saludos-Algo me decía que mentía, su incomodidad se notó-

-Souma, te puedo pedir un enorme favor? Estas en todo tu derecho a negarte por si...-

-Tranquila Himeko-san, si puedo ayudarte lo haré-Su sonrisa me convenció, estaba por meternos en un gran lío, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a correr.

-Necesito que entremos en la carrera-No pareció inmutarse a mi petición.

-Me dirías el porque?-

-Es por...-Rayos, cómo le explico sin que me crea una lunática. Piensa...piensa-No necesitamos participar en si...solo quiero hablar con esa participante.

-No quiero ser metiche, pero tiene que ser justo ahora-

-Nada me garantiza que la vuela a ver-

-Espera a que regrese. Por mí no tengo problemas en ir, pero no pienso arriesgarte a que te suceda algo-

Sé que no tiene sentido ir a buscarla en plena carrera. Hay una emoción que he estado ignorando desde que llegué, y si intensificó al verla, es ese presentimiento de que algo esta por suceder. Esta alerta siempre lo he tenido y jamás me ha fallado. Por lo que no creo que esta sea la excepción

-Te aseguró que será rápido-Este iba a hacer mi último intento, si se seguía negando no volvería a insistir.

-En el caso que vallamos y no nos haga caso, nos regresamos?-

-Te lo juro, solo un intento y ya-Va a aceptar! Va a aceptar Va a aceptar!

-Vale, pero tendremos todas la pre...-

-Gracias Souma-kun!- No controlé mi efusividad y terminé colgándome a su brazo. Casi siempre que convenzo a Mako suelo hacer esto, fue un acto reflejo. Avergonzada me aparte rápidamente.

-Bueno vamos por mi moto, será más fácil seguir los caminos de la montaña-

-Pero no iremos más lento? Cómo la alcanzaremos?-

-Obviamente no tomaremos el mismo camino que ellos-

-Un atajo-Confirmé.

-Sep-

Con la adrenalina a tope, partimos minutos antes del comienzo.

No tomé en cuenta algo, seguía teniéndole cierto pánico a la velocidad. Sumándole a eso el terreno accidentado y la oscuridad de la noche. Mis ojos se negaban a abrirse.

-Te sientes bien?-La quietud de la montaña y el silencioso motor me permitía escucharlo claramente.

-Sí...-Mis brazos se habían afianzado fuertemente a su cintura, llevó una de sus manos sobre las mías.

-No manejes con una mano!-Un grito chillón se escapo, de inmediato me soltó-Lo siento, lo siento no quise-

-No hay problema, entiendo...estas nerviosa-Dijo con algo de burla.

-Es que...-

-Si quieres desacelero un poco-

-No...no...solo...CUIDADO!-

**El tronco de un árbol estuvo apunto de caer sobre los dos jóvenes, perdiendo un poco el control lograron estabilizarse. Por precaución detuvieron la motocicleta, acercándose descubrieron algo que les puso los nervios de punta. **

**-Qué rayos es eso?-Souma no dejó que Himeko se acercara mucho, poco o nada le importó su advertencia.**

**-Un Yokai-Susurro por lo bajo una ya alertada rubia.**

**-Es hora de marcharnos- Tomó bruscamente su brazo jalándola hasta la moto.**

**-Souma qué te pasa?-Himeko volvió su mirada hacia el árbol caído, el Yokai parecía haber sido lanzado desde lejos, se llevó a bajo 2 árboles de gran tamaño. **

**-Esa cosa no llegó por si sola ahí. Algo mucho más fuerte que él lo lanzó. No pienso quedarme a averiguar qué fue- Al alzar la moto, las luces apuntaron hacia el frente. La silueta de un hombre quedó a la vista. **

**Los dos jóvenes quedaron anonadados. Al dirigir su mirada hacia la reluciente y notoria espada que llevaba a un costado, una parálisis instantánea no los dejo actuar. El joven de la larga cabellera verde jade clavó su mirada escarlata en los ojos amatistas. **

**-No creí que tú me recibirías-**

**Un inquieto Souma sacó coraje y encaró al tipo, colocándose delante de Himeko. La frívola voz con que se dirigía hizo que sus piernas quisieran flaquear. Ninguno de los dos respondió, era claro que se lo dijo a Himeko, el joven pelinegro estaba dispuesto a saltar en defensa de la rubia aún si tenía todas las de perder. En su mente quedaba el vestigio que todo sea una broma, pero se esfumó con la misma velocidad con que el peliverde lo atacó haciéndolo a un lado fácilmente.**

**-Realmente eres una idiota, ni con todos estos años has aprendido que conmigo no se juega-**

**Cara a cara quedaron la ojiamatista con aquel hombre. Qué hacer? Correr? Ni hablar las piernas no respondían. Con toda la valentía que pudo hallar en ella, se apartó del hombre volviendo donde Souma. **

**El joven pelinegro a pesar del fuerte golpe, ya se encontraba de pie nuevamente expectante al siguiente movimiento del tipo, este solo los observaba con una expresión de duda. **

**-Somos ajenos a esto- Habló con voz firme y gruesa Souma. No estaba dispuesto a delatar el temor de salir mal parados de la situación. Ignorando el hecho de tener a un ente demoniaco a solo unos metros de él, le pidió que los dejase retirarse. **

**Un Tsubasa prestó más atención al que consideraba un insignificante humano. La duda sobre su persona lo asaltó, el adolescente que veía tenía un terrible parecido a alguien que un tiempo fue llamado su hermano. La chica era la Sacerdotista de la Diosa Amaterasu, de eso no tenía la menor duda, aquel rostro fue el culpable de su fracaso en la anterior guerra. No supo precisar a que se debía su falta de reacción, sin rastro alguno de su aguerrida actitud. **

**-Que esperáis para marcharse entonces-**

**Por primera vez, el mayor de los pilares mostraba compasión ante un ser. Se le reconocía por no tener escrúpulos al cumplir cualquier deber suyo. Pero no hay que equivocarse, tampoco es como si le importara la vida de Souma, por supuesto que no. La mente de Tsubasa era más compleja, cada acción suya siempre tenía un fin.**

**Sin perder mayor tiempo, los dos adolescentes arribaron por el mismo camino. Con una gran velocidad sorteaban los árboles. El frío parecía haberse intensificado, el viento caía de frente a sus rostros, los cascos habían sido dejados. **

**-Aún quieres buscar a Himemiya-san?- Souma rompió el silencio.**

**-Es un broma verdad?-La voz aún le temblaba, el ritmo de la moto fue disminuyendo de poco.**

**-No soy tonto Himeko. Ella tiene que ver con ese tipo-**

**No hay respuesta**

**-Me equivoco?-**

**-No estoy segura...- **

**-Parecía que no fuera la primera vez que viste esa cosa en el árbol-**

**-Créeme que soy la menos indicada para dar respuestas. Es más, yo vine por ellas-**

**-Yo también he visto un Yokai antes-**

**-Hablas enserio?-**

**-Pero solo en libros. Mi hermanastro es el sacerdote de un templo por lo que sé mucho sobre mitología-**

**-Por qué me dices esto?-**

**-Si hubiéramos pasado esto hace unas semanas habría creído que ese era un cosplayer con problemas mentales-**

**-Y si...-**

**Los problemas parecían no dejar de acosarlos. Otra motocicleta pasó a una velocidad increíble junto a ellos. Las luces no se encontraban encendidas, impidiendo ver de quien se trataba, o al menos para Souma no.**

**-Esa era la moto de Sato Sei. Imposible que haya otra Ducati como esa- **

**-No deberíamos advertirle del tipo?-**

**-Creo que ella sabe muy bien en que se mete-**

**-Algo me dice que esto es más grande de lo que creí-**

**-El sentimiento es mutuo-**

**Sin querer inmiscuirse más, siguieron el ritmo hasta llegar de nuevo a la falda de la montaña. La carrera hacía tiempo que empezó. Himeko revisó su celular, descubriendo varias llamadas perdidas de Mako. **

**-Deseas que te lleve a casa?-Preguntó Souma-Conseguiremos nuestras respuestas luego de un descanso-**

**-Piensas seguir en esto?-**

**-Tú no?-**

**Una sonrisa fue suficiente respuesta para el joven. Himeko ya no estaba sola en esto, descubriría la razón de estos sucesos ligados a ella. **

**El estrepitoso ruido contrasto con la música del lugar. La Tierra comenzó a temblar de manera escandalosa.**

**-Pero que mierda!?-**

**La imagen de un robot gigantesco saliendo de la montaña adornó el fin de la noche. Pero marco el comienzo de la nueva guerra de los Orochis.**

**-Esto ya parece un manga Shonen-**

* * *

Creo que tarde más de lo esperado en actualizar. Estuve de luto por mi laptop U.u*, además escribir en una tablet llega ser estresante :v

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Un abrasho de oso a tod s.

Si les gusto denle manito arriba y si no...igual denle manito arriba OwO

Cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Ya sea a favor o en contra. Me ayuda en mejorar.

Saludos C:


End file.
